tap_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Tap Adventure Wikia
Announcements Hello, my name is GameTommy (Tommy for short.) I'll be posting any here so new and old people can see them easily. If you have any question, feel free to send me a message in the wikia. I SHOULD be able to answer any messages in 24 hours, much less if I'm currently having a conversation. IF you want to create a link to your user page, be sure to add "~~~~" in source mode or Classical editor which will create a link to your user page and mark when you added information, allowing people to respond to you. For editing the wikia, I highly suggest clicking the drop down arrow beside Edit at the top of each page and choosing Classic editor. You will have a lot more options to choose from when making changes to a page. and Regular edit is great if you just want to add some information to a table, while Source editor (available in both Classic and regular editor) is great if you want to start fiddling with a page using HTML language. Most important thing for right now: please don't get into format "wars" over which format is the best to present each page or type of page. Only change the format of a page if the current format will not let you add information you want to add. Fill in any missing information in what would be considered clear at least from one point-of-view, and then when the wikia is up-to-date or nearly up-to-date on all in-game information I'll start working with people on creating a clear standard format for each type of page. For example, one thing later on we'll be working on is making it so the pages are, while probably not ideal looking, at least readable on mobile devices. However, as we add information the pages format will ALMOST DEFINITELY get messed up, so to save time we'll only do formatting changes at the end, allowing us to get the information down quickly so people can view the information at least, and after that make an easy-to-view wikia. Also, please be sure to add Categories to any new pages created so that they can be searched for easily. GameTommy (talk) 1:30, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Welcome to the Tap Adventure Wikia Greetings fellow players! This wikia is designed to give information for the game Tap Adventure. I will be gathering information on it will be gathered from the Kongregate version and posted here. If you are using iTunes version of Tap Adventure and notice any differences between the Kongregate version and the iTunes version please add sections to the wikia pages listing the differences. What is the Tap Adventure wikia? I noticed there was no wikia for this game and that there were many questions regarding how this game works. I therefore created this wikia to allow people to post ALL the data for the game in an organized fashion. This game can played at http://www.kongregate.com/games/Avaloid/tap-adventure or downloaded from iTunes at https://itunes.apple.com/app/apple-store/id960331678?mt=8. The home website for the game is http://tap-adventure.com/ (also the source of the background image for this wikia.) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. __FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Browse